Si es destino'
by Mincorea
Summary: n n Feliz De publicar


_**¡Hola!, pues.. les traigo esta historia n_n Espero sus comentarios. Desde ya, les digo que es una historia al estilo 'Coreano' para que se hagan una idea, la prota tiene un aire físicamente a Suzy de Miss A y el chico a Lee Jong Suk (: Es solo una idea, jijiji.**_

**_Prologo:_**

_''Ser la actriz de la nación no era trabajo fácil, todo se puso complicado cuando los mensajes de odio aparecieron, mis fans se estaban comportando de maneras crueles, digo, un pequeño error, una foto y ¡Puf! Miles de mensajes horribles en menos de un minuto, Dios, eso duele. A veces pensaba abandonar este mundo, pero tenia tanta gente apoyándome en esto, que decidía seguir. Ahora, me arrepiento rotundamente._

_Ahora si, que la vida se me puso de cabeza, viviendo con mi desconocido vecino, compitiendo con mi 'ex mejor amiga' de la infancia en este mundo y para peores, aprendiendo a vivir algo jamás vivido, EL AMOR.''_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**"Últimamente se especula que la famosa actriz coreana 'Jang Sun Hi' se ha hecho cirugía plástica, ya que se le ha visto saliendo de una clínica especializada en este tipo de especialidad con papeles médicos en mano y con su rostro tapado. También nos llegó un mensaje a nuestra página web de una persona 'anónima' diciéndonos lo siguiente: 'Me considero una persona muy cercana a Jang Sun Hi, por lo tanto puedo afirmar que ella se ha inyectado botox en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.' Es sólo un vago rumor, pero las estrellas son capaces de esconder todo sobre sus vidas...".**_ Apretó el botón de apagado bruscamente y lanzo el control a metros haciéndolo chocar contra la blanca pared, acto seguido me acomodo sobre el gran sofá y saco mi teléfono celular.  
>-¿¡Que es esto!?- Grito sorprendida e indignada a la vez, sin dejar de mirar el aparato. Había entrado a la red social <em>"Twitter"<em> donde mis fans me habían mandando millones de _'tweets' ._  
><em>"Es obvio que tu rostro está todo operado, ¿Cuándo vas a tener una nariz tan perfecta como la que tienes? Me decepcionas Sun Hi, yo te creí real." , "¡Eres igual que todas, te creía distinta!", "¡Bruja rellena de botox!", "Deja las cirugías querida, no te ves mejor de todas maneras...", "Pe***, aparte de loca por las cirugías, también te inyectan botox. Muere"<em> Intentó aguantar las lágrimas que quieren salir. ¿Cómo pueden hablar sin siquiera saber? ¿Qué clase de fans son ellos? De frente son un amor y más, pero a tus espaldas solo hablan maldades, ¿Cómo no entienden que eso daña?  
>Una presencia entró al cuarto hablando detrás de mi, la culpable de todo esto.<br>-¿Como pueden creer todas estas calumnias por Dios?- La señora vestía un vestido negro con un pequeño escote y con mangas cortas junto a unos tacones negros a juego y millones de joyas en exceso, su piel trigueña, junto a sus grandes ojos cafés, sus labios gruesos pero perfectos de un color rojo carmesí, haciendo resaltar su dorado cabello cortado a melena con rizos en las puntas.  
>-Esto es tu culpa, te dije que mandaras a alguien más por tus exámenes de nariz, mamá- Le digo con tono molesto.<br>-Tranquila hija, nadie puede afirmar que son cirugías, porque nunca te las has hecho, no las necesitas... Naciste con la belleza de tu madre-  
>-Claro mamá, claro- <em>"La belleza que tiene ella, esa si es cirugía"<em> pienso.  
>-Ni pienses en salir Sun Hi, el edificio está rodeado de reporteros. Pero me pregunto quién habrá dicho todos esas mentiras...- Estaba a punto de decir algo pero el tono de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, contesto calmadamente al ver que este numero no tiene nombre.<br>-¿Quién?...- Digo pasándome la mano por la cara en forma de cansancio.  
><em>-¡Querida! ¡Soy yo,<em> _Chi Min Young!-_  
>-¿Que quieres?- Digo con tono más que molesto. ¡Lo que me faltaba!<br>_-Bueno, es que estaba viendo las noticias y salió un artículo tuyo... Quería saber como estabas...-_¡Claro! Los periodistas y toda la nación al saber que somos ''Mejores amigas de la infancia'' le creerían todo a ella, de seguro ella fue. Lo ha vuelto a hacer_._ La interrumpo.  
>-Oh, estoy bien, todos saben que eso es mentira, nunca me he sometido a cirugía, no la necesito. Pero igual y tu podrías hacerte algunos retoques, digo, para que te presten atención, ya que como no sabes que hacer para hacerte notar más que hablar estupideces sobre mi... Chi Min Young, no te lo diré de nuevo, deja de meterte en mi vida y concéntrate en tu carrera como actriz que cada vez va hundiéndose más y más-<br>_-¡Oye Young Sun Hi!...-_ La interrumpo.  
>-Me han llamado por el casting del nuevo drama en el que audicionamos ambas, me han elegido. Adiós linda- Corto la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa a mi lado. Estoy cansada, el trabajo que me rodea es mucho; hacer comerciales, promocionar mi último drama, lidiar con los mensajes de odio hacia mi, aprenderme el nuevo guión, ir a entrevistas, etc. Esto realmente es cansador, mi agenda está que explota. El teléfono comienza a vibrar dejándose escuchar el tono <em>''Kiss Kiss Kiss baby Hush Hush Hush baby jom deo gakkai''<em> miro la pantalla del teléfono con el nombre de _''Manager Kang'' _tomo el teléfono y rechazo la llamada, junto a eso lo apago_._ -Mamá, iré a dormir un rato, realmente lo necesito- Digo dando un largo bostezo.  
>-Deberías llamar a Gu Eun Hyuk para que venga a verte- Mi cara se descompone y el sueño me abandona.<br>-¿Que?, ¿Llamarlo?, ¿Por qué?- Digo entre dientes.  
>-Es mi futuro yerno, es entendible, ¿No crees?- Me pongo de brazos cruzados y doy un bufido.<br>-¿Desde cuando ha sido un "Futuro yerno"? El y yo nunca nos casaremos ni nada-  
>-¡Hija! Tienes veintiún años, tienes que casarte...-<br>-¡Patrañas! No me pienso casar con ese estúpido de Eun Hyuk...- Mi madre niega varias veces con la cabeza.  
>-No tienes arreglo hija...-<br>-Saldré a darme vueltas por el pasillo de a fuera- Me encamino hacia la puerta.  
>-¡Recuerda no bajar!- Me grita mi madre.<br>-Ajá- Le digo girando el pomo de la puerta para salir y luego volver a cerrarla.  
>No me doy cuenta y chocó con algo duro, unos segundos después noto que es el torso de un chico.<br>-¿Pero quién...?- Dejó de hablar al verlo. Es guapo. Alto, piel blanca, cabello algo rojizo, su rostro perfecto, pero con una expresión fría. Lleva jeans negros, una camisa a cuadros roja con negro con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y zapatillas negras. Su cabello ligeramente desordenado, su expresión es seria.  
>-Perdón- Dice en seco. Con mi mano pongo mi cabello tras mi oreja y doy una sonrisa.<br>-No te preocupes... Entiendo que mis fans me busquen, de seguro estabas a punto de tocar el timbre- Digo de manera comprensiva. El levanta una ceja.  
>-¿Debería de buscarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?- Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿No me conoce? ¿A mi? ¿La actriz de la nación?<br>-Mm... ¿Como? ¿No me conoces?- El niega con la cabeza sin quitar su expresión fría. -¿Jang Sun Hi ? ¿La princesa de los dramas?... ¿La actriz de la nación?... ¿No?- El niega. -Diablos, ¿vives en una caverna o algo?-  
>-De hecho, soy tu vecino por lo que veo...- Miro hacia mi izquierda y lo veo, la puerta de al lado esta abierta. Me siento tan estúpida.<br>-Oh...- es lo único que logró decir  
>-Arrogante- Lo miro sería. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué era arrogante?<br>-¿Disculpa? Yo no soy ninguna arrogante-  
>-Ajá...- Su cara lo dice todo, ha de pensar que soy una estúpida.<br>-¡No soy ninguna arrogante, ni me hago cirugías ni me inyecto botox!, ¿¡Por que no pueden ser honestos!?- Me doy vuelta y abro mi puerta entrando y pegando un portazo que hasta a mi me asusta.  
>¿Por que le dije todas esas cosas? Diablos... Explote como una bomba. Respiro hondo y me voy a mi cuarto. Mi habitación es espaciosa, de paredes blancas y suelo de piso flotante clara, una cama estilo princesa de color burdeo con cojines blancos por todos lados, a los pies una banqueta de color blanco con algunas prendas de ropa encima, junto a la cama un buro con una lámpara del mismo color de la cama y unos cuantos aparatos electrónicos, entre ellos un iPod, auriculares, etc. Mas a la derecha una puerta que lleva a mi baño privado, junto a la puerta un gigantesco closet con puertas blancas y hacia una de las paredes del frente un par de puertas corredizas que llevan a un gigantesco balcón. Me lanzo a la cama haciendo caer la mayoría de los cojines.<br>Este no ha sido un buen día, ni ayer, ni antes de ayer, ni hace una semana. Mis fans no se han portado de la mejor manera, ¿No entienden que a veces uno es humano? digo, hace tres días subí una foto a twitter con un disfraz de ángel, por la audición para el nuevo drama y me han dicho cosas como; ''¡Que bárbara! eres tan tonta, tu eres el mismísimo demonio, un ángel no mentiría...'', ''El ángel de la nación, definitivamente no es este, ¡puaj!'', ''Si, el ángel con mas de cien cirugías...''. Realmente no es agradable ver como dicen estas cosas de ti, ¿Qué mentiras he dicho? nunca he engañado a mis novios, además ni siquiera he tenido un novio en toda mi vida, tampoco estoy comprometida, nunca han tocado mi cara los bisturíes, absolutamente nada, pero estas cosas salen en los noticieros, he tenido que demandar como maniática a las cadenas de televisión por difamación. Por estas cosas a veces no dan ganas de ser famosa. Mi madre entra a mi cuarto, como siempre, sin tocar.  
>-Hija, saldré de compras, recuerda NO SALIR- Dice marcando bien esas palabras y dándome una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué diablos hare encerrada aquí? Me pongo de lado y cierro los ojos. Despierto de un salto, me incorporo en la cama y me doy cuenta de que el teléfono de la casa esta sonando, me fijo que ya es de noche, mamá ya debe de haber llegado, así que me recuesto otra vez. Pasan unos segundos y el teléfono deja de sonar, pero en seguida comienza a sonar nuevamente. ¿Mamá no había llegado? Me levanto y prendo la lámpara de mi buro, acto seguido salgo de mi cuarto. Las habitaciones están oscuras, así que deduzco que mamá no ha llegado. Llego al teléfono y cojo la llamada.<br>-Diga- Me apoyo en la pared con el teléfono en mi oreja.  
><em>-¿Jang<em> Sun Hi_?...-_ ¡Esa voz! Mi cara se transforma y mi humor se vuelve malo, muy malo.  
>-¿Que quieres Gu Eun Hyuk?- Digo en seco.<br>_-Tienes que venir... rápido...-_ No había notado que su voz esta temblorosa.  
>-¿Pasa algo?- En seguida me da un sentimiento de preocupación.<br>_-La señora, tu madre... esta en el hospital-_ Quedo en shock, ¿Mi mamá? ¿Qué le paso? Por poco dejo caer el teléfono.  
>-¿¡Que le paso!?- Al otro lado, Eun Hyuk no habla y eso por primera vez me enloquece. -¡Habla! ¿¡Que le paso!?- Siento como las lagrimas quieren hacerse presentes.<br>_-Bueno, dicen que mientras salía del centro comercial para tomar un taxi, se ha caído de las escaleras y se ha golpeado la cabeza... Los médicos la tienen en emergencias, al parecer se ha hecho una herida en la cabeza-_  
>-¿Donde esta internada?- Digo.<br>_-Espérame unos minutos e iré a buscarte a tu casa...-_  
>-¡No, yo puedo ir por mi misma!, quédate allí viendo si el medico dice algo más, adiós- Dejo el teléfono tirado y corro a mi cuarto a cambiarme, me pongo un vestido de color morado algo suelto, pero sofisticado, tacones a juego, un cintillo y tomo mi bolso. No había pensado de donde iba a sacar un auto, quizá un taxi.<br>Salgo a la calle, frente al departamento y veo si pasa algún taxi. ¿Por que no pasa nada? Necesito llegar con urgencia. Noto también, que no hay reporteros a la vista, cosa que me agrada. Miro hacia mi izquierda y lo veo, ese chico, el vecino viene con un coche. Corro hasta el coche que esta detenido y me pego a su ventana indicando que la baje, el me mira extrañado y la baja.  
>-¿Que haces?- Me dice serio y extrañado.<br>-¡Por favor!... ¡Ayúdame, mi mamá... necesito ir al hospital, ahora!- Se queda pensativo y me mira.  
>-Sube- Siento un alivio y corro hasta el asiento del copiloto. Subo con rapidez y con algo de torpeza, luego cierro la puerta. Cuando llegamos, bajo tan deprisa que no le doy siquiera tiempo de estacionarse. Corro por las escaleras con algo de dificultad por los tacones logrando llegar al primer piso, ahí llego hasta un mesón con tres enfermeras.<br>-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Dice con voz tierna.  
>-La paciente Chin Soo Young, ¿Dónde se encuentra?- Ella mira unas hojas.<br>-En este momento esta en la habitación 312, quinto piso...-  
>-Gracias...- Noto que ese chico viene tras de mi a paso veloz. Apretó el botón para el ascensor y entro junto a ese chico. Apretó el numero cinco y las puertas se cierran. -Si quieres, puedes irte, no tienes que quedarte a acompañarme...- Digo.<br>-Prefiero quedarme por si tienes alguna otra urgencia- Mis ojos comienzan a dejar caer lagrimas.  
>-Gracias... por quedarte y por lo del auto, también- Digo algo nerviosa.<br>-Bien- Las puertas se abren y corro por los pasillos, hasta que topo con la puerta. Doy una bocanada de aire y entro. La veo, esta en la cama, con miles de maquinas, su cabello rubio cubierto por vendas. Veo a lo lejos a Eun Hyuk sentado en una silla, lleva su cabello negro desordenado, sus ojos y su rostro lucen preocupados, su abrigo negro resaltando su piel blanca. Al verme se pone de pie. Me acerco a mi madre y le toco lentamente y con cuidado el rostro.

_**¡Fin del capitulo 1! (; Espero les haya gustado mucho, besos3**_


End file.
